


In The Arms Of An Angel

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had a fear of flying and when you travel to see your family the last person you expect to appear on the plane is Castiel, but perhaps it's for the better and you might finally find a way to calm your nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of An Angel

You'd always been a nervous flyer for as long as you could remember and by nervous you meant fucking terrified. It wasn't the height which most people incorrectly assumed it was, it was the sensation of being trapped.  
Hurtling through the sky in a metal tube with no access to fresh air and a hundred different whirring sounds throbbing in your ears every minute. 

You loved travelling, getting to see new places, experience new cultures, not that you got to do much of that nowadays since you'd gotten into the habit of helping out the boys but whenever you weren't helping to gank a vampire nest or some particularly skeevy witches you still longed to explore. It was the getting there that was your problem. 

You'd tried everything from motion sickness tablets though you knew you never got sick travelling by car or boat, to group therapy classes aimed at fear of flying and just about everything in between. The final option was hypnosis, something you'd always considered even if you weren't sure if it would actually be worth the effort given the amount of charlatans about. 

As you gripped the arm rest you tried to breath calmly and slowly, closing your eyes as the plane made its ascent. Your stomach lurched as the plane dropped slightly, shaking. "It's just a little turbulence, perfectly normal, just the wind, it won't hurt you," you muttered to yourself quietly though you realised given the empty row of seats either side of you there wasn't really much need to keep quiet.

You tried to think of the important fact, that you were flying back to London for your sister, to be there when she gave birth, and that you wanted to congratulate her and give her your support.  
You knew her husband was there for that too obviously but you wanted to see her in person and celebrate with her, after all it was her first born and a girl too. She was so excited. 

You didn't really know how you felt about the prospect of having kids. Maybe if you found the right guy one day things would fall into place but only being in your early twenties it hasn't crossed your mind too much and it wasn't like you didn't find them cute sometimes but with this life... 

You frowned. You knew that Dean and Sam had tried to have it all and it hasn't worked. Not that they'd told you in so many words. It was too painful. You'd mostly found out from Cas though he'd been hesitant, but even he couldn't escape your pleading puppy dog eyes all the time. 

Sam had been almost shocked when you used it on him, muttering something about it being "his thing" and Dean... You smiled then remembering his jaw drop and him saying "oh no. Not you too, dammit Sammy why'd you gotta find another hunter with that look?! You were bad enough, but her?!" He'd rolled his eyes but not really complained, not since you'd stepped in at the last minute and put a blade through the vamp that had Sam unconscious on the floor and Dean disarmed and shackled to a ceiling pipe. 

You'd told them your name and that you'd been tracking the nest for some time but not much else, you hadn't had a great experience with other hunters in the past, preferring to keep details sparse until you could decide whether they were trustworthy.  
Though Dean had been a little stand offish at first, simply down to being rescued denting his pride you'd liked Sam instantly, sensing a warmth to him that was genuine. It was something you didn't come across in hunters very often. Then you'd met Cas. 

You'd all gone for a drink in a local bar to discuss plans for a few camps that had managed to get away when Cas had appeared out of nowhere giving you a hell of a shock as the brothers quickly explained who he was. 

You looked at him properly and grinned. Damn. He really was angelic. You could see his slim but athletic build even under his trench coat, admiring his broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes, like no blue you'd ever seen, sparkling above full lips and a chiselled jaw and slight stubble. Just your type. 

You must have been eyeing him up as Dean almost frowned at you, taking you aback slightly. Was that really jealousy flashing in his eyes? You shrugged it off as Cas stared at you intently, his focus making you feel instantly exposed as he cocked his head slightly, looking adorable as though trying to work you out. As you both stared Sam coughed, clearly feeling awkward before introducing you to Cas. 

"Oh. Hello," came to the response. Fuck. That voice ran through you like lightning, sending a shiver down your spine. Pure sex. The kind of voice you assumed was reserved for the bedroom, that would sound so perfect whispering dirty words in your ear. How ironic a voice so sinful belonged to an angel. 

"Hello yourself," you'd replied flashing a smirk, your eyes twinkling mischievously. As Sam had looked at Dean with an expression of confusion and almost awkwardness Dean just glared then turned to Cas as if trying to gauge his reaction. Cas looked adorably puzzled yet again and you felt a twinge in your stomach. God he looked innocent. What you'd give to change that...

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a pretty brunette stewardess with sapphire eyes pushing a drink trolley to your side, asking if you were alright. "Miss, would you care for a glass of water?" She queried. You accepted gratefully, enjoying the slight linger her hand seemed to give as she handed it you.  
You smiled at her before sipping, enjoying the contrast of cool ice to your flushed skin. "Are you a nervous flyer? It's just you seem a tad green about the gills." She smiled sympathetically when you nodded, taking another sip.

"Well I'm sure the turbulence will pass soon and if you need anything else, anything at all, my name is Kelly." She smiled again, showing perfect white teeth before moving away. As her back turned you stole a sneaky glance at her hourglass figure and long legs. You smirked to yourself shrugging. You didn't like to label and usually you preferred the strength of a guys arms around you but if a girl was particularly stunning...

You must have sighed as she turned around and saw you. Unable to do anything else you gave her an apologetic expression before grinning making her giggle and those blue eyes shimmer. They reminded you of someone. As your mind made the connection and wandered a voice by your side startled you. "Hello." 

You turned to face Cas who had once again materialised without warning making you jump. You clutched a hand to your chest. "Cas! I nearly jumped out of my skin! Why are you here?" You asked suddenly grateful for the lack of passengers nearby for fear that they'd wonder where the hell, or heaven in his case he'd come from. 

"Oh, well I thought I would come and say hello." He paused. "Hello again." He murmured. You narrowed your eyes. "So you thought you would just pop up at 20,000 feet to say hi? There's really no desperate emergency I'm needed for?" You asked, suddenly worried. "Well, I understand you are afraid of flying." He rubbed his jaw, turning away as if suddenly embarrassed. Your expression softened at his words.

"You, came to see if I was okay?" You didn't think anyone could be that kind. "Well I understand Dean suffers from the same condition though I'm sure if I chose to greet him during an airplane flight he would be far louder about my startling him and from what I understand the experience can be harrowing. Airplane travel I mean."  
"Oh Cas, that's so sweet of you..." you trailed off smiling. "Really I'm very grateful. It's a relief to talk to someone I know. Thank you." You could almost feel a blush creeping across your skin. 

At that moment the plane lurched and you gripped the armrest again, whimpering slightly. Cas didn't seem fazed by the rumble but looked at you with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Oh. Um. There there." He patted your arm as if unsure what to do. You turned to look at him, those crystal blue eyes seeming endless, framed by long, dark lashes. 

As the plane shook again and you bit down on your lip, trying to slow your breathing you shut your eyes, humming your favourite song under your breath before you felt Cas tugging on your sleeve.

Opening your eyes you saw him cock his head, brow furrowed in concentration before without warning he pressed his lips against yours, chaste and sweet.  
Breaking apart you looked confused, shaking your head though your heart fluttered secretly. "What was that for?"  
"I was trying to provide a distraction. My apologies if it startled you, I thought it might help. Did it work?" His eyes searched yours for approval before you laughed softly and shook your head again. "I'm afraid not. You may need to try it again" came your response, eyes tracing over his flawless features.

He moved in closer this time, moving faster, biting down on your bottom lip and making you sigh against him as he kissed you harder, determinedly. You stayed in the embrace longer until you pulled back both panting softly. 

"Wow. That was..." You coughed. "Certainly more distracting." You laughed, smirking slightly.  
At your confirmation he nodded and pulled you back for another kiss as you felt yourself relaxing, every thought only focused on the scratch of his stubble against your cheek, the faint soothing scent of vanilla and clean laundry that enveloped him and the silken sensation of his hair under your fingertips as you pushed into with one hand, twirling and pulling ever so gently, something you'd longed to do ever since you'd met him. 

As his own hands cupped your face, one thumb tracing over the swell of your cheekbone you felt as though you were floating on a cloud.  
The words cloud nine entered your mind as you suddenly moved apart and grinned. "Is something amusing?" He queried, only making you laugh harder as his puzzled expression looked worlds apart from his now thoroughly just fucked hair style. "Doesn't matter," you giggled moving back into the kiss, sighing and allowing his tongue to trace experimentally behind your teeth. 

After what seemed like an eternity you broke apart, your once pale blush now darkened and covering your neck and cheeks as your body felt completely relaxed, blissfully unaware of any stress or nerves. 

"You seem to be more at ease now. Perhaps I should stay to make sure you are not nervous again, though if I want I could go." Cas looked at you, questioningly. "I think you should stay. You know, just in case." You agreed, smirking slightly. 

"Very well then, perhaps you should try to get some sleep, the flight is eight hours to London." He responded, nodding. "Sounds like a plan," you sighed, resting your head on his shoulder and feeling your body sag against his.  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over you," Cas spoke, his deep voice sounding like he was taking an oath to protect you. You smiled, for once feeling completely content. "Thanks Angel," you teased before closing your eyes. 

Before sleep consumed you you mentally crossed hypnosis off your list. It seemed you'd finally found something that worked.


End file.
